


Tout de Moi

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluffy, LadyNoir - Freeform, natal, segredos revelados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug descobre que Chat Noir iria passar o Natal sozinho. Então ela resolve fazer uma surpresa para ele, o fazendo companhia nesta noite inteira, mesmo sabendo que as suas identidades serão reveladas. Eles só não esperavam conhecerem tão bem os rostos por trás das máscaras. [Ladynoir & Adrinette]





	1. What About Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tout de Moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138780) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> ~~> Serão dois capítulos.   
> ~~> A história acontece um ano após o episódio especial de Natal, obviamente. Estava esperando o Natal para postar, mas como a série irá voltar antes disso, resolvi postar logo.  
> ~~> O título vem da música All of Me (tout de moi, tudo de mim). Escrevi a história a escutando, mas na versão francês de Sarah': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GI4kelY32VE.   
> ~~> Miraculous não me pertence. É de Thomas Astruc.  
> ~~> Cross-posted só no fanfiction.net (Biaa Black Potter) e Nyah (TrisPond).

_E se você estiver me tornando tudo que eu estava destinado a ser? E se nosso amor nunca acabou? E se estiver perdido em palavras que nunca conseguimos encontrar? Baby, antes que seja tarde demais, que tal agora? Agora que estamos aqui, agora que chegamos tão longe, apenas espere. Não há nada a temer, estou ao seu lado, por toda a minha vida, sou seu._

_(What About Now – Chris Daughtry)_

**21 de dezembro, 23 horas**

Ladybug e Chat Noir haviam derrotado mais um akumizado, porém dessa vez eles conseguiram terminar muito mais rápido. Como ainda tinham tempo antes de se transformem de volta, aproveitaram a rara oportunidade para conversarem. Eles estavam sentados juntos num topo de um prédio, com ele deitado com a cabeça no chão e as pernas apoiadas na perna dela. Ele queria colocar a cabeça no colo dela, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não iria deixar.

“Vai passar o Natal aonde, gatinho?” Ladybug perguntou curiosa. Normalmente preferia evitar essas conversas para não ter risco de Chat Noir descobrir a sua identidade ou ela a dele, mas estava relaxada agora.

Adrien suspirou. Não queria pensar nisso. Faltava somente dias para o feriado. Seria o segundo natal que passaria longe da mãe e mesmo com o primeiro tendo acabado dando certo, não era uma experiência que queria repetir. Para completar, seu pai tinha uma inadiável viagem a trabalho. Até Natalie o acompanharia.

“Em casa. Sozinho” confessou. Tinha dispensado o motorista, porque não faria sentido obrigar o homem a ficar afastado da família nesse dia e ser miserável como ele.

Ladybug sentiu um aperto no coração. Seu parceiro de crime não merecia ficar sozinho nesse dia. Natal era uma época de se passar com as pessoas que amava. Não gostava da expressão melancólica que seus olhos exibiam, tão diferente do usual Chat Noir.

“Agora você está parecendo um gatinho abandonado” ela provocou, sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia como o confortar, apesar de querer.

“Achei que a expressão era cachorro abandonado” ele respondeu com um leve sorriso.

“Precisei fazer algumas alterações” respondeu de volta, sentindo algo aquecer dentro de si com a expressão de Chat Noir. Ele ficava definitivamente melhor sorrindo do que triste.

“Mas eu não sou um gato abandonado, porque pertenço a my lady” ele falou, voltando a ser o mesmo gato de sempre.

Ladybug revirou os olhos, mas no fundo divertia-se. Nesses anos em que trabalhara com Chat Noir, acostumara-se com o seu senso de humor único e passara a esperar curiosa pelos seus trocadilhos. A maioria deles era ridículo. E estupidamente engraçado.

“E você, my lady?” ele perguntou, pegando as mãos dela. Ela puxou as mãos de volta e o olhou confusa. “Onde irá passar o Natal?” ele questionou curioso. Mesmo não sendo um tópico do qual gostasse muito, Adrien agarraria a oportunidade de perguntar um pouco sobre a vida pessoal da heroína.

Ela ainda se mantinha firme em esconder as aparências e ele não conseguira descobrir quase nada sobre ela. Basicamente só sabia que eles tinham a mesma idade e que ela tinha uma paixão por um menino que não tinha ideia disso - o que o deixava irritado toda vez que pensava nisso - e por essa razão, não, ela não podia ficar com o gato. Ele também já contara que tinha se interessado por Marinette, mas sem revelar o nome dela, claro.

A única coisa que o fazia ainda ter esperança para um relacionamento dele com Ladybug é que ela parecia estar desistindo desse menino às vezes e se aproximando mais dele. Porém, ele não tinha certeza de nada. Meninas eram complicadas.

“Vou passar com meus pais” ela confessou. “A mesma tradição de sempre”.

Interessante, ele pensou. Então ela ainda tinha dois pais e provavelmente eles ainda estavam juntos.

“O que você gosta de fazer no Natal?” ele perguntou, levantando as costas do chão para observá-la melhor.

Ladybug ficou pensativa, considerando. Chat Noir achou que ela ficava tão linda assim, ainda mais que o normal. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar com a onda de pensamentos que passava pela sua cabeça e um sorriso leve estava nos seus lábios. Mais uma vez, ele perguntou-se como seria beijá-la.

“Acho que não há nada que eu goste mais especificamente. Gosto do feriado todo. É bom ver como as pessoas ficam animadas antes da festa, todos parecem contagiados por uma energia positiva. No dia, relembro as coisas boas do ano, rezo e janto. A comida é deliciosa” falou. Seus pais eram donos de uma padaria, então comida de alta qualidade nunca faltava. Sempre havia alguma receita nova para provarem, também.

Chat Noir sorriu. Adorava ver como Ladybug se animava quando falava de algo que gostava. A imagem que ela criava do Natal era adorável, e ele podia perceber que ela adorava a data.

“Tem certeza que não está falando do Ano Novo?” provocou ele.

“Você é uma pessoa maldosa” ela disse, mas sem irritação nas palavras.

“É só minha natureza felina; não tenho culpa se sou esperto” Chat falou, sorrindo descaradamente. Ela o empurrou de leve. Ele ficou sério novamente. “Não tenho mais tradições de Natal. Costumava comemorar com uma pessoa…” ele parou, imensamente triste ao se lembrar da mãe. “Mas ela não está mais aqui”.

“Eu sinto muito” Ladybug disse, preocupada. Lá estava ela fazendo Chat Noir ficar triste de novo, em poucos minutos. Como ela conseguia magoar tanto o rapaz?

“Está tudo bem” ele disse, tentando sorrir. Não era culpa dela e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Ladybug agiu por instinto: o puxou para um abraço. Ele relaxou contra o seu corpo após alguns segundos de choque e deixou ela passar a mão pelas suas costas, fazendo lentamente um círculo. Ele a abraçava apertado, como se estivesse com medo que ele fosse desaparecer. Ele sentia-se tão seguro e confortável ali.

Infelizmente, o anel de Chat Noir os trouxe de volta a realidade. Era hora de ir ou a identidade dele seria revelada.

“My lady… eu posso...” ele começou a falar, afastando-se de Ladybug, com o coração partido. Nunca quis tanto ficar em um lugar.

“Não, Chat Noir, nós falamos depois” ela interrompeu, sabendo o que ele iria dizer. “É mais seguro assim” falou mais baixo. Não pela primeira vez, ela se odiou por sempre o impedir de revelar a sua própria identidade. Estava curiosa para saber quem ele era e, mais que isso, queria o conhecer totalmente. Ela balançou a cabeça, o observando ir embora. Estava assim só porque essa fora uma noite mais emocional que a maioria. Não podiam saber quem eram.

**…**

**22 de dezembro, 9 horas**

Marinette mexia-se na cadeira, inquieta. Sabia que devia estar prestando atenção na aula, porém toda vez que tentava se concentrar acabava por lembrar da expressão triste de Chat Noir ao falar do Natal. Ela nunca tinha o visto assim e não entendia porque isso a afetava tanto. Ela sabia que ela se preocupava com ele, já que eram amigos, mas parecia que a tristeza dele a causava dor. Não era só compaixão. A dor nos olhos dele parecia gravada em sua mente. Ela estava angustiada em saber que ele estava mal e queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para ele voltar a ser o gato irritante de sempre. E...

“Terra para Marinette!” chamou Alya, passando a mão na frente do rosto da amiga para acordá-la. “Já está na hora do intervalo” informou, preocupada. Ela estava junto a Nino e Adrien.

“Parece que está todo mundo disperso hoje” falou Nino divertido.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Marinette perguntou, sem entender.

“Adrien não está muito normal hoje” Nino comentou, como se o rapaz não pudesse ouvi-lo. Adrien mandou um olhar assassino para ele.

“Você está bem?” Marinette perguntou, preocupada, para ele. Adrien sorriu para ela.

“Estou bem, Marinette, obrigado por perguntar” ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele, sentindo-se relaxada. Se fosse um ano atrás, já estaria surtando a essa altura perto dele. Ainda o achava incrível, mas aos poucos conseguiu se acostumar com a presença constante dele, especialmente porque Alya os forçou a interagir várias vezes. Atualmente, podia afirmar sem dúvidas que eram bons amigos, tendo conhecido mais um ao outro e falando-se constantemente. Embora, no fundo, ela ainda quisesse algo mais. Ela nunca deixara de considerar que ele seria um namorado perfeito.

“Vamos” Marinette falou e eles saíram da sala, a fazendo abandonar momentaneamente os pensamentos sobre um certo gato.

**…**

**22 de dezembro, 12 horas**

“Adrien!” gritou Chloe com a sua voz estridente. “Você quer passar o Natal comigo? Meu pai dará uma festa no hotel, claro” perguntou chamando a atenção da sala inteira.

Adrien se mexeu, desconfortável. Não iria aceitar o convite da menina, mas não queria rejeitá-la na frente da turma.

“Obrigado pelo convite, Chloe, mas infelizmente já tenho planos com meu pai’ falou.

Ela franziu a testa.

“Achei que ele estivesse viajando” ela comentou.

“Ele cancelou a viagem” respondeu o menino, irritado. Odiava mentir, porém não tinha outra escolha. “Sinto muito” forçou as palavras a saírem. Na verdade, preferia passar o Natal sozinho do que com Chloe. Ela era insuportável. Como ele tinha a aguentado todo aquele tempo?

“Qualquer coisa, apareça lá” disse a loira.

Marinette e Alya trocaram olhares. Chloe realmente nunca desistiria e estava cada vez mais óbvio que ela nunca teria uma chance com Adrien. Ele evitava falar com ela sempre que era possível. Ele só era educado demais para rejeitá-la diretamente.

**...**

**22 de dezembro, 16 horas**

Pelo resto do dia, Marinette conseguiu afastar mais a lembrança de Chat Noir da mente, concentrando-se nas aulas e nos amigos. Porém, bastou estar no seu quarto que se viu incapaz de impedir os pensamentos.

“Tikki, o que eu faço?” Ela questionou para o seu miraculous.

“Sobre o quê?”

“Chat Noir…”

“Você não precisa fazer nada, Marinette” falou Tikki com carinho. A sua dona tinha um bom coração, sempre pensando em ajudar os outros. Ainda que ela estivesse definitivamente mais distraída pelo problema do amigo que o normal.

“Eu sei, mas… Não posso deixar Chat Noir passar o Natal sozinho. Ele sempre salva Paris. E a mim… Ele não merece isso” disse desanimada. Odiava quando algo triste acontecia a alguém que não merecia. “Ele não devia ficar só nesse dia”.

“A única coisa que poderia mudar isso é se ele tivesse companhia, Marinette” falou Tikki, despretensiosamente. Ela arrependeu-se ao ver que tinha dado uma ideia para a adolescente.

“É isso! Vou fazer companhia a ele” falou empolgada.

“Mas você tem que passar o Natal com a sua família” lembrou a miraculous, preocupada.

“Se eu consigo ser a Ladybug e ter uma vida normal, eu também consigo passar o Natal com a minha família e com Chat Noir” falou decidida. Iria fazer isso. Só não sabia como ainda.

**…**

**23 de dezembro, 9 horas**

Alya e Marinette conversavam tranquilamente no intervalo das aulas. Desta vez, os meninos não estavam perto delas, já que estavam envolvidos em alguma discussão com a parte masculina da classe.

Marinette aproveitou a oportunidade para dizer o que estava desejando o dia todo. Esperava que desse tudo certo.

“Alya, eu preciso te pedir um favor” Marinette perguntou, ainda incerta. Não sabia se seria uma boa ideia, mas era a única que possuía.

“Fala, amiga” disse Alya, despreocupada.

“Se meus pais perguntarem… Você pode dizer que eu passei o Natal com você?” falou de uma vez, sabendo como isso iria soar.

Alya a olhou chocada. Certo, estava acostumada já com o desaparecimento da amiga e uma vez ou outra já tinha mentido por ela, porque confiava nela e sabia que ela não se meteria em problemas. Tinha curiosidade em saber o que ela fazia nessas horas, entretanto, havia aceitado que não iria saber. Mas agora preocupava-se; para onde ela iria em pleno feriado? O que seria tão importante que atrapalharia até o Natal?

“O que você irá fazer?” falou, desconfiada.

“Nada de ruim, eu juro…” ela hesitou. “É só que há que eu preciso fazer e meus pais não iriam entender”.

“Deixe-me adivinhar: você também não pode me contar” Alya falou. Marinette assentiu. “Ai, não sei, amiga” ela falou em dúvida. Seu primeiro instinto era ajudar a amiga, porém não se isso realmente iria ser bom para ela. Parecia muito estranho.

“Por favor” implorou Marinette desesperada. Precisava fazer isso. Não suportava a ideia de deixar Chat Noir sozinho no Natal.

“Okay” Alya falou derrotada e Marinette abriu um enorme sorriso.

**...**

**23 de dezembro, 13 horas**

Adrien observava Marinette com um sorriso curioso enquanto ela corria de um lado para o outro dentro da loja. Somente ela para perceber que o Natal já iria chegar e ainda não tinha comprado vários presentes ainda. Ela tinha entrado em pânico quando os amigos estavam falando sobre isso e contara a quantidade de coisa que ainda faltava fazer. Antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, Adrien se ofereceu para ir com ela. Ao ver o sorriso grato estampado no seu rosto, ele não se arrependeu.

Juntos, eles entraram na limusine dele e sentaram. Não conversavam muito, mas Marinette cantou um pouco, já que as suas canções preferidas eram as mesmas que ele escutava e estavam tocando no carro. Ela pareceu envergonhada, corando um pouco e explicou que foi sem querer, mas quando ele cantou junto com ela, os dois se divertiram. Ele sentia-se feliz que ela estava confortável o suficiente perto dele agora para mostrar esse seu lado.

Adrien sempre gostara de Marinette, porque ela sempre pareceu uma pessoa simpática e todos da sala - tirando Chloe e Sabrina - pareciam a adorar. Mas depois do dia em que eles se conheceram, ela passou a agir de uma forma estranha com ele. Parecia que sempre estava desconfortável perto dele. Ela sempre se atrapalhava com o que dizia.

Mas aos poucos ela foi mudando, provavelmente perdendo a timidez, ao conhecê-lo. Ele viu lados dela interessantes: a sua dedicação e talento como estilista era fenomenal, ela era bastante responsável com as coisas, preocupava-se com os amigos e não aceitava quando alguém fazia algo errado. E além disso tudo, ela era linda. Só não conseguia ser mais bonita que a Ladybug, mas ninguém conseguia. Adrien perguntava como nunca notara essas coisas antes.

Ela sempre estava de bom humor, pronta para ajudar quem fosse preciso. Ela parecia irradiar uma luz própria. Só de passar momentos ao seu lado, Adrien via-se feliz. Ele sempre acabava rindo quando ela o derrotava no videogame.

Claro, ele não amava Marinette. Não, absolutamente não era apaixonado por ela. Seu coração não tinha espaço para ninguém fora a Ladybug. Mas… Ele tinha que admitir que estava atraído por Marinette e algumas, muitas, vezes havia imaginado como seria estar com ela. Porém, sempre pensava na sua Lady e sentia-se culpado. Ele não a trairia assim.

Ele já tinha falado para Ladybug sobre Marinette, contando como ela era a melhor amiga da namorada do seu melhor amigo. Mas também falara que não a conhecia tão bem e que se manteria fiel a ela, Ladybug, porque também gostava dela. Em um ato que destruiu seu coração, a heroína somente revirou os olhos para ele. Ainda assim, ele tinha falado sério. Queria estar com Ladybug acima de todas as coisas. Mas...

Este era um dos raros - ou talvez não tanto - momentos em que Adrien se perguntava se estaria com Marinette caso não conhecesse a Ladybug. Ele sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la derrubar vários produtos de uma vez de uma estante e abaixar a cabeça, com vergonha. Ele aproximou-se dela e a ajudou a devolver os itens, acidentalmente encostando no braço dela, o qual ele puxou como se estivesse queimando. A emoção que tinha sentido só deveria acontecer com Ladybug. Era errado que um simples toque em Marinette provocasse tal reação nele. Por que ele se sentia tão vivo de repente?

“Ob… obrigada” Marinette falou corando. Adrien xingou-se mentalmente por fazê-la voltar para esse estado. Provavelmente ela achava que ele estava com raiva dela. “Eu… já estou acabando, quer dizer, só falta… alguns. Presentes, eu digo. Você pode ir, se quiser” ela falou envergonhada.

“Não, eu vou te esperar” ele respondeu tranquilamente. “Quer que eu veja algo?”

Marinette assentiu, depois de pensar um pouco. Ainda estava com os pensamentos confusos. Adrien quase nunca a tocava, então ainda não tinha se acostumado com isso. Estranhamente sua mente pensou no sorriso de Chat Noir quando ela se afastou dele.

“Ainda preciso comprar algo para Nino. Você sabe o que ele quer?”

Adrien balançou a cabeça, envergonhado. Essa coisa toda de dar presente era meio nova para ele. Todos os presentes que ele dava antes eram coisas sem graça, de lojas caras. Não sabia como dar algo especial, não entendia como deveria adivinhar o que a pessoa realmente queria.

“Também preciso comprar meu presente para ele. Podemos ir depois dessa loja” ele sugeriu.

“Okay” ela respondeu sorrindo.

**…**

**23 de dezembro, 17 horas**

Quando o pai saiu para ir olhar algo na padaria, Marinette aproximou-se da mãe, cada passo parecendo uma tortura.

“Mãe, eu preciso pedir algo para a senhora. Eu sei que você não irá gostar, porém quero passar o final da noite de Natal com Alya” falou nervosa.

“No Natal, Marinette? Por que isso?” Sabrine perguntou triste. Já tinha arrumado tudo e queria a presença da filha, contudo sabia que se a adolescente estava pedindo isso deveria haver um motivo. Sua filha era muito educada para simplesmente fazer uma coisa dessas.

“É só que Alya e Nino estão meio brigados” ela disse. “E, bem, Alya já tinha planejado de passar o Natal com ele, então já tinha feito muita coisa para ele. E agora ela está triste, porque ele não irá mais passar o Natal com ela e tudo irá a lembrar dele” falou, sentindo-se mal por mentir para a mãe. Evitava fazer isso sempre que possível - mas sua vida dupla não a deixava escapar por muito tempo.

“Certo. Vamos começar a comemorar mais cedo esse ano, então” a mãe disse. Marinette deu um beijo na bochecha dela e voltou para o quarto dela.

**...**

**24 de dezembro, 6 horas**

Hawk Moth havia criado outro vilão e Chat Noir e Ladybug se juntaram para impedir a destruição da cidade. Demoraram um pouco para derrotar o akumizado, mas conseguiram.

Tudo completamente normal, se não fosse por ser véspera de natal e pela ansiedade de Ladybug. Essa era primeira vez que via Chat Noir desde a noite que conversaram sobre o Natal e estava sentindo-se nervosa.

“Você está bem?” ele questionou, preocupado. Tinha notado o quanto ela estava distraída naquele dia.

Ela olhou para o brinco e observou satisfeita que teria que sair dali. Ótimo. Não daria tempo para ele fazer perguntas.

“Chat Noir. Preciso falar com você depois. Sei que amanhã é Natal, mas preciso me encontrar com você amanhã de 1 hora da manhã. É a única hora que posso” ela implorou.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso e preocupado. Será que ela estava bem? Ele faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar-lá. Mas, se ela não estivesse bem, ela poderia ter lhe falado logo. Então não deveria ser algo sério, ainda que o pedido fosse misterioso.

“Com prazer, my lady.”

Chat Noir a observou afastando-se com um sorriso, feliz. Bem, seu Natal não podia ser tão ruim se ele encontraria a sua lady. Ele sabia que até lá iria ficar tentando imaginar o que sua lady queria dizer.

**…**

**24 de dezembro, 19 horas**

Marinette estava deitada na cama, pensando no sorriso de Chat Noir. Ele parecera mais animado hoje. De alguma forma egoísta, ela sentia-se feliz por ter sido a responsável por fazê-lo sorrir assim.

“Pensando no Adrien?” perguntou Tikki.

“Por que você diz isso?” falou Marinette confusa.

“Bem, essa cara de besta apaixonada… Só pode ser por causa do Adrien, certo?” comentou a Tikki.

Marinette a olhou em pânico. Não, Adrien estava bem distante da sua mente.

“Tikki, é possível se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?” perguntou a adolescente, insegura.

Tikki ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Não importava a idade que tinha, os problemas de amor continuavam sendo complexos para ela.

“Acredito que sim. Talvez goste mais de uma… Mas, sim é possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo” falou, por fim. “Isso quer dizer que você não estava pensando no Adrien?”

Marinette negou com a cabeça.

“Estava pensando no Chat Noir” confessou, culpada. “Nos últimos meses, eu tenho me sentido estranha perto dele e essa semana principalmente… Tudo que eu queria era passar mais tempo com ele” falou. “Queria lutar com ele, ouvir as piadas sem graças, acabar com a tristeza dele. Eu queria poder saber quem ele é. Eu sei que ele é um gato convencido, mas eu confio nele. Ele é especial para mim” disse, somente depois realizando o quão sério estava seus sentimentos por ele. Ela já tinha percebido que estava se sentindo mais atraída por ele, mas recusara-se a analisar os seus sentimentos até agora. “Eu gosto dele”.

“Parece que você está apaixonada por ele, Marinette”.

“Você acha?”

“Sim, eu tenho certeza. Já estava achando que isso estivesse acontecendo mesmo, porém queria que você chegasse às suas próprias conclusões.”

“Mas e o Adrien?” ela perguntou.

“Você pode gostar dele também. Você não precisa resolver os seus sentimentos agora” falou Tikki, querendo poder ajudar mais.

“Como eu posso gostar de alguém que eu nem sei que é, Tikki?” a menina perguntou.

“Você o conhece, só não como é o seu rosto ou seu nome. Você sabe bastante sobre ele, sabe o jeito que ele pensa, vocês trabalham em sincronia até já... Mas talvez seja a hora de descobrir quem ele é” sugeriu docemente. Entendia as preocupações da dona sobre querer a manter a identidade em segredo, porém, a esse ponto, estava fazendo mais mal do que bem.

Marinete olhou surpresa para Tikki. Ela normalmente era sábia. Será que ela estava certa? Certamente, a adolescente queria conhecer melhor Chat e poder fazer coisas normais com ele, ver como era o rosto dele. Queria se aproximar mais dele. Ele já queria saber quem ela era. Então seria realmente uma coisa tão ruim? O quão perigoso podia ser revelar para Chat? Hawk Moth não iria conseguir usar isso ao seu favor, certo?

“Marinette! A comida está pronta” chamou a mãe da menina, interrompendo o momento. Ela desceu para jantar com a família.


	2. Secrets

_Eu não vou deixar nossos corações colidirem, até que o momento seja certo. Mas eu me sinto seguro aqui. Deite comigo, as estrelas nos observam esta noite e isso é okay por mim. Me diga todos os seus segredos, até que o sol surga. Saiba que eu irei guardá-los. Deite meu coração ao seu lado essa noite. Coloque minha mão sobre o seu coração esta noite. Sinta o seu coração bater enquanto nós fechamos nossos olhos._

_(Secrets - Jacob Lee)_

**25 de dezembro, 1 hora**

Chat Noir já estava no local quando Ladybug chegou. Ele tinha chegado antes dela; ansioso demais para esperar dar a hora certa. Também não era como se estivesse fazendo nada em casa, somente assistindo mais um episódio de The Mentalist — sim, ele tinha todos os episódios baixados no computador.

Discretamente, Ladybug colocou a caixa com o chocolate quente no chão assim como uma mochila, esperando que Chat estivesse distraído demais para notar.

"Boa noite" ela comentou, indo para perto dele.

Ele sorriu imensamente ao vê-la. Como ele conseguia nunca enjoar da companhia dela? Por que sempre queria ficar perto dela? Por que sempre ficava tão feliz? Sentimentos idiotas.

"My lady, o que houve?" ele perguntou preocupado, lembrando que não era uma situação comum o dia de hoje.

"Nada. Só queria estar com você. Feliz Natal" ela sorriu para Chat Noir e estendeu um embrulho na direção dele. "Este é o seu presente de Natal" acrescentou, quando ele a encarou confuso.

Ele pegou como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Não sabia o que era ainda, mas era um presente da Ladybug. Já era o suficiente para ele amar. Dentro do pacote, havia duas camisas e um desenho.

A primeira camisa era de manga longa, branca. Extremamente elegante, com cortes obviamente especialmente planejados e um tecido macio. O tipo de coisa que ele usava o tempo todo em suas sessões fotográficas - ele se perguntou por um segundo se ela havia descoberto quem ele era, entretanto, abandonou a ideia rapidamente.

Já a segunda blusa era preta, mas tinha um desenho de dois olhos verdes. Era ainda mais confortável do que a outra pelo que ele viu e ele gostou mais dela. Sabia que iria a usar o tempo todo.

O desenho era deles dois, não era exatamente um desenho profissional, mas dava para reconhecê-los. Eles estavam juntos na frente da Torre Eiffel e o desenhista tinha feito um bom trabalho em capturar a expressão exasperada de Ladybug e o sorriso atrevido dele.

"Eu mesma fiz tudo, então se não gostou…" Ladybug falou, o deixando surpreso. Ele não tinha a menor ideia que ela sabia desenhar e muito menos costurar. Como aquela joaninha o deixava cada mais apaixonado?

"Eu amei" ele disse. Colocou os presentes com cuidado no chão e a puxou para um abraço. "Feliz Natal, Ladybug".

Surpresa, ela demorou um pouco para relaxar. Mas a cada segundo foi sentindo-se mais confortável e logo colocou sua cabeça no ombro de Chat Noir, ficando surpresa ao ver quão relaxante era. Ele a abraçava com força, suas mãos nas costas dela, mas não era sufocante. Ela sentia-se segura ali.

Ele estava feliz também. Sua lady tinha lhe dado presentes excelentes, mostrando que tivera cuidado para preparar tudo, e ainda o deixava abraçá-la. Ele inspirou fundo e absorveu seu cheiro; era doce como ela.

"Chat Noir…" Ladybug disse em tom de aviso quando sentiu que a mão dele estava perto de uma região perigosamente baixa.

"Adoro quando você fica irritada" ele falou, mas subiu a mão.

Ela fechou os olhos, só aproveitando a sensação do corpo quente de Chat Noir perto do seu. Ladybug perguntou-se mais uma vez se o cabelo dele era tão macio quanto parecia e, sem pensar muito, ela levou as mãos ao cabelo dele. Devagar, ela o bagunçou mais ainda.

"Assim não é justo, joaninha…" reclamou Chat Noir, embora ele não se importasse nem um pouco. Era tão bom estar perto dela assim.

"Desculpe, gatinho" ela respondeu e então completou: "Você quer que eu pare?" sua voz tinha um tom de desafio. Essa noite, ela iria fazer o que queria.

Chat Noir a olhou chocado. Nunca imaginaria que sua lady fosse ser tão ousada assim depois de meses o recusando descaradamente. Ela realmente achava que seu coração aguentava toda as emoções que ela o fazia passar?

"Não, my lady..." ele falou baixinho.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, aproveitando a sensação que sentia ao ter a garota tocando seu cabelo tão delicadamente. Era bom, mas não era o suficiente. Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou, sem se preocupar em esconder todo o desejo que sentia. Ela parou de mexer no cabelo dele e o encarou de volta. Ela parecia envergonhada, porém não desviou o seu olhar. Ele observou os seus lábios por um longo momento e a olhou novamente, para ter certeza que ela queria. Ela se aproximou ainda mais e ele finalmente a beijou.

Nada na vida prepara Marinette para esse momento. Quando Chat Noir a beijou, pareceu despertar algo nela que ela nem sabia que existia. Ela já tinha ficado com alguns meninos, porém nenhum deles tinha sido algo muito sério. Ela não sentia nada realmente por eles. Nem mesmo quando precisara beijar Chat para salvá-lo. Agora, era diferente. Ela queria tanto Chat Noir, não conseguia entender nem como o desejava tanto. O beijo fez com que seus desejos virarem realidade. Ela sentia-se no céu e seu coração parecia que iria explodir.

Adrien mal conseguia acreditar que estava beijando Ladybug. Ela estava o retribuindo, parecendo tão envolvida quanto ele. Nunca sentira nada tão bom quanto agora. Parecia que eles já haviam feito isso várias vezes, pelo modo como mexiam-se. Ela parecia saber exatamente o que fazia. Ele retribuiu mordendo de leve o lábio dela.

Marinette ficou surpresa com a ação do gato e mais ainda com o fato de ter gostado. Na verdade, acabara de soltar um gemido e o puxara para mais perto ainda.

O beijo continuou nesse ritmo até a necessidade de respirar fazer presença. Quando eles se separaram, Ladybug encarou os olhos de Chat, impressionada em como eles estavam intensos. Parecia que ele estava dizendo mil coisas com o olhar. Ela sentia o desejo dele, o carinho, a confiança. Ela sorriu, incapaz de se conter. Estava tão feliz.

"Chat…" ela começou a falar e parou. Queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o quê.

"Foi incrível, my lady" ele disse, entendendo. Ele sorria também. "Estava esperando por isso por bastante tempo" confessou.

"Só não fique convencido agora" ela disse.

"Não sonharia com isso" ele piscou para ela.

Um vento frio passou por onde eles estavam fazendo Ladybug tremer e se lembrar das outras coisas que trouxera.

Ela caminhou até a mochila e retirou dois lençóis e dois travesseiros.

"O que é isso, Bugaboo?" Chat perguntou confuso.

"Você não quer passar o resto noite em pé, quer? Venha me ajudar" pediu, jogando os travesseiros para ele. Ele aproximou-se e esperou ela colocar um lençol no chão, perto da parede que levava à escada. Ela estendeu a mão e ele entregou os objetos. "Obrigada" disse.

"Como assim o resto da noite?" Ele perguntou.

"Parece que você está preso a mim até terminar o Natal" ela informou e bateu no lençol mostrando que era para ele sentar ali. Ele o fez, absorvendo a sensação da parede fria contra o lençol quente.

Ela foi até a bolsa novamente e pegou os copos de chocolate quente. Levou para onde estava o lençol e os dois sentaram, encostando um no outro e na parede.

"Já deve ter ficado um pouco frio" ela comentou, culpada. Tinha planejado entregar logo, porém acabara ficando distraída.

"Não tem problemas, aposto que está perfeito" ele disse. Honestamente, ele não se importava se estava frio. Essa noite tudo parecia perfeito. "Como você sabia que eu gostava de leite?" perguntou irônico.

"Só um palpite, gatinho" ela riu.

Chat segurava o chocolate quente com uma mão. Com a livre, ele pegou a mão de Ladybug e ali os dois ficaram por horas, conversando e vendo a cidade escura de Paris. Eles não sabiam o quanto precisavam desse momento, de finalmente descobrirem mais sobre a vida um do outro, até agora. Como era bom poder só conversar, sem ter de se preocupar com Hawk Moth.

**…**

**25 de dezembro, 3 horas**

Ladybug sabia que estava chegando a hora. Ela e Chat já estavam quase dormindo, apesar de ambos estarem lutando para se manterem acordados. Se continuasse assim, eles não iriam combinar nada e suas identidades seriam reveladas sem ela ter certeza de que Chat queria isso. Ela não faria isso com ele.

"Eu vou te dar um último presente, gatinho" ela falou, interrompendo a frase dele.

"Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumado" ele falou, curioso demais para ligar de ter sido ignorado.

"Eu quero te conhecer. Totalmente. Cansei de não saber como você é por trás dessa máscara" Ladybug falou.

Adrien sentiu o coração parar de bater. Finalmente aconteceria o momento pelo qual ele tanto esperava. Irônico que ele se sentisse tão apavorado de repente. As coisas estavam indo tão bem que ele estava com medo de dar tudo errado de repente.

"Eu admito que eu tenho medo. Acho que não nos conhecemos, mas… ainda penso que você vai ficar desapontado com quem eu sou" ela falou em voz alta, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

"My lady, tu nunca conseguirias me desapontar" Ele falou sério. "Com ou sem máscara, você é incrível. Não gosto de você só porque consegue salvar as pessoas. Gosto porque você é inteligente e bondosa. Está sempre pronta para escutar os outros. Nada disso irá sumir por causa da ausência de uma máscara" prometeu e pegou nas mãos dela. "Eu que irei te desapontar. Sei que não parece para você, mas sou tímido e nem sempre tão autoconfiante. Só me sinto divertido quando estou contigo" falou.

Eles se encaravam, incapazes de desviarem o olhar, buscando confiança um no outro.

"My cat" ela o imitou carinhosamente, o fazendo sorrir. "Você também não me desapontaria. Eu não espero que você seja alguém perfeito por trás dessa máscara, eu só quero conhecer o rosto de uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Tu já me salvaste várias vezes, não precisa fazer mais nada. E, mesmo que você diga que não se acha engraçado, eu nunca vi alguém que é tão rápido em fazer trocadilhos. Ou alguém capaz de irritar outra pessoa tão rápido. Ou alguém que se sacrifica pelo que acha ser certo. Isso também não irá desaparecer sem uma máscara".

"Okay, vamos fazer isso" ele falou, tentando soar confiante. Sentia que sua vida inteira iria mudar. Agora finalmente descobriria a identidade da sua parceira.

Depois disso, eles falaram um pouco mais, porém ambos estavam muito ansiosos para manter uma conversa real. Por fim, Chat falou que iria dormir. Ladybug disse que ia também.

Com frio, ela puxou o cobertor que os cobria um pouco mais para si. Chat Noir puxou de volta. Ela resmungou com ele e puxou mais uma vez. Ele colocou o seu corpo para mais perto dela, resolvendo o problema. Nenhum falou mais nada.

**...**

**25 de dezembro, 9 horas**

Adrien remexeu-se no chão, ainda inconsciente. Seu corpo reconhecia que havia algo de diferente com o local que estava, mas não de um modo ruim. Na verdade, ao abrir os olhos, Adrien percebeu que estava sentindo-se mais descansado do que havia estado por um bom tempo. O que era estranho, quando sentia o chão frio e lembrou-se que não tinha dormido em casa. Confuso, pensou na noite anterior e sentiu seus olhos arregalando. Ele havia beijado Ladybug. Ele havia dormido com Ladybug. Os dois estavam deitados juntos, sem máscaras.

Um braço de Adrien ainda estava agarrado à barriga da menina e à mão dela. Ele encarou os cabelos bagunçados da menina. Do jeito que ela estava, não via nada ainda. Mas se ela virasse agora, ele saberia quem ela era. Sabia que tinham decidido isso ontem - ou hoje? - mas ainda assim sentia-se nervoso. Por tanto tempo, ele insistira para ela revelar quem ela era e deixá-lo mostrar quem era. Mas e se ela arrependesse? E se algo desse errado? O que fariam?

Porém, o desejo de finalmente poder amar sua lady de forma completa era maior. Agora, podia saber quem ela realmente era, falar sobre as coisas que gostavam de fazer e até mesmo poderiam sair na rua juntos como pessoas normais, se ela permitisse.

Hesitante, Adrien moveu o braço. Ele saiu de perto do cobertor e observou enquanto a menina movia-se também, provavelmente acordando com a saída dele. Ela grunhiu, insatisfeita com a falta de calor. Ladybug puxou o lugar onde a mão dele estava segundos atrás, mas só encontrou o vazio.

Sem Adrien ver, Marinette abriu os olhos e processou aos poucos o que estava acontecendo. A noite anterior tinha sido fantástica e uma das melhores da sua vida, não se arrependia de ter mentido para os pais para poder passar o Natal com Chat Noir, embora ainda se sentisse culpada. Ela sentia-se feliz por finalmente poder contar a alguém quem era e descobrir quem era Chat Noir, apesar de estar nervosa.

"Bom dia, gatinho" ela falou, ainda virada de costas.

"Bom dia, my lady" ele falou e hesitante, aproximou-se dela novamente. Ele beijou o topo do cabelo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto usava a sensação do toque para se reassegurar que estava fazendo a coisa certa, e então os abriu novamente. Ela virou para ele.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu conter o choque dos rostos deles. Não sabiam bem o que esperavam, mas com certeza não era reconhecer o rosto um do outro. Sabiam que havia a possibilidade que se conhecessem, porém nunca imaginaram que fosse ser tanto assim. Isso era chocante. Eles passavam boa parte do seu dia juntos e não haviam percebido.

Por alguns segundos, só se encararam, absorvendo o que estavam vendo. Tentando fazer algum sentido sobre isso.

"Adrien?" murmurou Marinette incrédula, na mesma hora que ele dizia o nome dela em voz alta, como se estivesse confuso.

"Você é a Ladybug?" ele perguntou incapaz de acreditar. Embora gostasse de Marinette e Ladybug e conseguisse ver algumas semelhanças entre elas, as diferenças eram imensas também. A sua lady parecia não ter medo de nada, já a sua amiga parecia envergonhada sempre.

"Você é o Chat Noir?" ela respondeu de volta, confusa. Chat e Adrien eram adoráveis, contudo de jeitos diferentes. Adrien era a pessoa mais fofa que ela conhecera, um total cavaleiro. Já Chat era charmoso com o seu jeito extremamente direto e ousado. Ambos eram inteligentes e gentis, mas…

"Sim, my lady" ele respondeu, sorrindo. Ainda não estava recuperado do choque e não sabia bem o que dizer.

Marinette sentiu um arrepio. Era tão estranho ouvir Adrien a chamando assim, mesmo que soasse igual à quando Chat Noir fazia - a mesma voz, o mesmo ritmo. Até mesmo o sorriso de lado que ele deu era igual ao do gato. Tão diferente do sorriso tímido, contido, de Adrien.

"Estais decepcionada?" ele perguntou, preocupado ao observar a expressão dela. Marinette parecia confusa e magoada até. Não parecia nem um pouco animada. Será que ela esperava mais? Afinal, Chat Noir era um super herói ousado e ele, bem, não era corajoso assim normalmente.

Ela o olhou chocada e irritada com a pergunta. Ao pensar na pergunta, soube imediatamente que a resposta era não. Ela estava surpresa, claro. Mas desapontada? Adrien já era uma das pessoas mais incríveis que ela já tinha conhecido. Saber que ele era Chat Noir só o fazia parecia ainda mais impressionante e admirável. Como ele podia pensar em sequer sugerir isso?

"Não, claro que não, gatinho" falou sem pensar muito, corando depois ao perceber que chamara Adrien de gatinho. "Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, Adrien. Fico feliz que seja você" ela disse. "Mas e você?" ela perguntou insegura. Saiba que Chat Noir era apaixonado pela Ladybug, então ele devia ter expectativas altas. E vê-la não deveria ter sido algo agradável.

Adrien sorriu, aliviado. Ladybug - Marinette - não havia o rejeitado. Ela gostava de quem ele era. Ela estava feliz que fosse ele. Assim, ele sentia que um peso havia sido retirado dele, um dos seus maiores medos não existia mais.

"Eu estou feliz que você seja a Ladybug" ele falou. "Na verdade, isso facilitou bastante minha vida" ele confessou, ela o encarou confusa. "Sempre gostei da Ladybug e ainda gosto, mas nos últimos meses, tenho me sentido estranho. Comecei a notar que eu estava gostando cada vez mais de passar o tempo com você, Marinette. Isso me deixou confuso. Eu queria estar com você, porém ainda gostava de Ladybug. Eu queria estar com as duas e não sabia o que fazer. Descobrir que na verdade vocês são a mesma pessoa é algo melhor do que eu poderia sonhar, agora não preciso escolher quem eu quero mais e posso deixar de me sentir uma pessoa horrível por gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo" ele falou honestamente, observando com prazer como os olhos dela se arregalaram e um leve sorriso se formou.

"Você está falando sério?" ela perguntou, insegura.

"Sim, Marinette, my lady. Eu quero estar com você" falou confiante, evocando a parte que era Chat Noir dentro de si. "Eu quero te ajudar a derrotar Hawk Moth, quero continuar a lutar contigo. Quero te ver no colégio, quero sair com você depois da aula. Quero te levar para o cinema e ver como ri com o filme ou esconde as lágrimas. Quero que Alya e Nino saibam o quanto eu estou louco por você. Quero até que você me derrote no videogame" ele falou, a encarando nos olhos. "Você quer isso também?" ele perguntou e esperou ansiosamente a resposta dela. Ele tinha entregue o seu coração; agora dependia dela. Marinette assentiu. Ele não hesitou antes de a beijar.

Marinette não conseguiria descrever como estava feliz depois, mesmo se tentasse. Há quanto tempo sonhara com o beijo de Adrien? Senti-lo ali, a beijando com tanta vontade, a fazia perder a capacidade de raciocinar direito. Era melhor ainda que ontem. Ela colocou as mãos no cabelo dele, sentindo como ele eram mais lisos nessa forma. Ele tinha as mãos na sua cintura.

"Adrien…" ela chamou, separando-se dele um pouco. Ele a olhou, relaxado. "Eu gosto de você como Chat Noir ou como Adrien" ela falou. "Lembra daquele menino que te contei, bem, quando você era Chat Noir, que eu estava apaixonada? Era você" ela disse.

Adrien sorriu. Nunca teria acreditado que Marinette fosse apaixonada por ele se não fosse ela quem falara. Era uma excelente surpresa.

"Não acredito que eu passei tanto tempo tendo ciúmes de mim mesmo" ele falou. "Você era a menina da escola que eu te falei, bem, para Ladybug" ele disse. "Somos dois idiotas" falou após alguns segundos.

"Somos mesmo" ela concordou e riu. "Mas agora venha para cá..." pediu.

Ele aproximou-se mais e ficou surpreso quando a menina acabou com a distância entre eles, o beijando novamente. Ele nunca iria se cansar disso. Je t'aime, ele pensou.

Tikki e Plagg observaram os dois, com um sorriso satisfeitos. Finalmente esses dois estavam juntos.

**...**

**26 de dezembro, 9 horas**

Alya olhou para Marinette curiosa. A amiga tinha dito que tinha algo para lhe contar desde que chegara ao colégio, mas não tivera a oportunidade de falar até agora. Ela parecia feliz. Alya se perguntava se isso tinha haver com a coisa que ela precisava fazer no Natal. Ela também notou que Adrien parecia mais feliz que o normal e não parava de dar sorrisinhos para Marinette, como se estivesse vendo algo inacreditável.

"Então, o que foi?" perguntou, quando as duas se sentaram em uma mesa só. Hoje, não ficariam com os meninos - por causa da conversa que teriam.

"Por favor, não surte… Mas… Sabe o que eu disse que eu precisava fazer ontem?" Marinette perguntou. Tinha combinado com Adrien o que diriam para os amigos - não podiam simplesmente contar a verdade de como tinham ficado juntos, por mais que quisessem. "Então, eu fui ver o Adrien" e vendo a amiga lhe olhar com uma cara de pânico, continuou. "Lembra quando ele disse que o pai tinha cancelado a viagem? Bem, era uma mentira. Eu sabia que ele ia ter que passar o Natal sozinho e me ofereci para encontrá-lo. Ele não quis no começo, mas depois ficou animado com a ideia. Estávamos conversando na casa dele e ele deixou escapar que gostava de mim. Perguntei se era verdade. Ele se declarou para mim e eu para ele. E... nós ficamos" ela falou empolgada. Talvez não fosse toda a verdade, mas era o mais perto da verdade que podia contar e sentia-se feliz em dividir as novidades com a amiga.

Alya a abraçou, contente. Sonhara por tanto tempo que Marinette e Adrien ficassem juntos e finalmente tinha acontecido! Parece que dera tudo certo no final, apesar da lerdeza dos dois.

"Como foi? O que ele disse? O que você disse?" perguntou, bombardeando a amiga de perguntas. E cada resposta fazia ainda mais perguntas.

Enquanto Marinette esforçava-se ao máximo para responder tudo, ela olhou para o lado e viu Adrien conversando com Nino. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu levemente. Puxou o amigo e começou a caminhar na direção deles.

Marinette sentiu o seu coração bater mais rápido. Ela ainda não tinha falado com Adrien hoje. Ela ficou nervosa de repente e a sensação que tudo estava perfeito desapareceu. O que ela faria agora? Como eles deveriam cumprimentar? Será que Nino já sabia? Adrien iria fingir que nada aconteceu?

"Oi" murmurou quando os dois estavam perto o suficiente, fazendo Alya se calar no meio de uma pergunta.

Adrien não parecia estar sofrendo do mesmo nervosismo que ela, pois ele se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, perto da boca. Ele sorriu amplamente para ela quando se afastou. Ela relaxou.

"Parabéns, Marinette" comentou Nino. "Não aguentava mais esperar vocês ficarem juntos" comentou, fazendo a menina ficar vermelha e Adrien rir.

"Falando nisso, você quer ir comigo ao cinema hoje?" o loiro perguntou, ansioso.

"Eu iria adorar" respondeu, sorrindo.

**...**

**26 de dezembro, 15 horas**

"Marinette!" a mãe dela gritou. "O Adrien chegou!"

"Estou indo" ela gritou de volta.

Marintte olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Usava um vestido branco com uma faixa curta azul e uma sapatilha. Sentia-se tão simples, mesmo sabendo que Adrien provavelmente não ligava muito para isso - pois ele sempre a via do mesmo jeito quando estava de Ladybug e ainda assim se apaixonou por ela.

"Estou bem mesmo, Alya?" perguntou insegura.

"Você está linda, Marinette" assegurou a amiga. Ela olhou divertida para Marinette, nunca tinha visto a garota tão agitada assim. A cada vez que ela colocava uma roupa, ela a tirava imediatamente. Alya tinha a sensação que tinha acabado de ver o guarda-roupa inteiro de Marinette. "Assim que vocês saírem eu vou para casa" falou. Só não ia embora agora para não ficar na cara que ela estava ali ajudando a sua amiga desesperada.

"Não precisa ter pressa" falou, já correndo para descer as escadas.

Encontrou Adrien parado ao lado da sua mãe. Ele estava um pouco corado, mas parecia feliz. Também estava imensamente lindo. Usava um jeans e a camisa social que ela dera, percebeu corando.

"Uau, você está linda" ele elogiou quando a avistou. Seu olhar dizia que o quê falara era verdade. Para Adrien, a sua parte Chat Noir acabava aparecendo em momentos inconvenientes. Mesmo tendo ficado com Marinette ontem, ele sentia uma necessidade absurda de a agarrar agora.

"Obrigada" ela disse. "Você está lindo também" comentou, parando perto dele. "Vamos?" falou ansiosa.

"Obrigado por me fazer companhia, sra. Dupain-Cheng" Adrien disse, tentando agir como o menino educado que fora criado. Ela sorriu para ele.

Marinette sentiu-se um pouco mais calma quando sentiu a mão de Adrien pegando sua mão. Juntos, eles foram caminhando até o cinema, com Adrien fazendo um trabalho infernal de se controlar. Eles acabaram decidindo por uma comédia romântica e ele não a deixou pegar os ingressos. Marinette, então, comprou refrigerante para os dois… e queijo para Plagg - já Adrien insistiu em estar sem fome.

Eles se sentaram na sala e Marinette estava se concentrando para ver os trailers. Ou tentando. Era tão difícil ligar para o filme quando tinha algo muito melhor sentado ao seu lado.

"Mari" chamou Adrien, a fazendo sorrir com o apelido. "Eu realmente tentei me controlar, mas não consigo mais" ele disse e então a beijou. A única coisa que a menina podia reclamar sobre isso era de ele não ter feito antes.

Mais tarde, quando perguntados sobre o encontro pelos amigos disseram que tinha sido ótimo e que o filme era bom, na opinião deles. Era só uma pena que nenhum dos dois conseguisse lembrar muito bem de várias cenas, para diversão de Alya e Nino.

**— FIM —**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Okay, não sei se na França tem aula nessa época do natal, mas considerem que sim, por favor.  
> Como vocês devem saber, a segunda temporada de Miraculous está prevista para estrear dia 26 deste mês. Eu planejo fazer uma fic com ones de cada episódio a medida que for lançando, o que acham?


End file.
